Running Back to You
by Genevieve Grace Grey
Summary: What if Meredith realised that even though Christina didn't get her fairytale ending she still could. When she's finally decided that she wants to stop running away from Derek and wants to start running to him what if it's too late.
1. Finding you

**Alright so I pretty much hated the end of Season three essentially most episodes since the story arc have upset me. But anyway that aside this is the way I decided to have season four go. However I did change a few things from season three. Izzie and George never slept together, and Addison and Mark are together they both made it through the 60 day trial. So here goes, please review so I know how I'm doing and so I know what to improve upon. By the way in case you didn't figure it out by my mini rant I don't own Greys Anatomy no matter how much I wish I did. Well good reading I hope you like it. **

"It's over it's so over" The words kept repeating themselves in Derek's head, he couldn't get the sight of her walking back down the aisle out of his head. Was she talking about them being over or was she talking about the wedding being over. Derek stared up at the ceiling of his trailer unable to turn his mind off...had the love of his life really just walked away? Silently Derek began to weap unable to control himself. Slowly Derek stood up and walked over to his table, and picked up the orange colored envelope that lay there almost discarded upon arrival. Derek pulled the contents from the envelope and dialed the number in bold at the top of the second sheet. "Hello this is Dr. Derek Shepard...Yes I will be taking the assingment...uh huh...right...when do I leave?...Yes that's fine thank you." Derek said as he placed the phone back down and made his way back to the bed carrying the papers with him close to his chest.

The next day at the hospital it was a buzz with rumours of what had happened at the almost wedding. Nurses were viciously gossiping throwing I told you so's out like they were candy. "Has anyone seen Derek?" Meredith asked frantically. She hadn't had time to talk with him over what he had said in the locker room, and with Christina needing her she had to put herself second. She couldn't wait to tell Derek that she was in this for the long run and that he was quite possibly the love of her life as well. "Dr. Bailey have you seen Dr. Shepard anywhere?" Meredith asked just as Bailey was about to go towards the intern locker room to frighten her new set of interns. "Dr. Grey do you really think I care to get involved in your love life right now." Bailey said in her usual tone. Meredith just frowned and headed down the hall to look at the board. When she read over the doctors written on the board in dry erase marker she didn't see Dereks name anywhere, which was strange because without Burke being there they were short an attending and surely wouldn't give Derek a day off. Then out of the corner of her eye Meredith spotted Webber leaving Adele's room lightly clicking the door shut. "Dr. Webber!" Meredith called out to him. Richard looked up a bit surprised. "Dr. Grey?" He questioned. "Have you seen Derek anywhere I can't find him." Meredith said becoming a little worried. Richard looked at her slightly astounded. "Didn't he tell you?" Meredith looked at him completely dumbfounded. "Tell me what?" She asked slowly almost regretting the words. "Dammit" Richard cursed under his breath, how could he do this to Meredith again. "Meredith I'm sorry, but Derek left for a rural part of China today to help in the camps with a cholera outbreak, it's a form of Doctors Without Borders." Webber said avoiding Meredith's penetrating gaze. "Oh." Was all that Meredith could manage to choke out. "I...um...I" Although she tried her hardest Meredith couldn't keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. Richard immediately pulled her into his embrace, hugging as she sobbed into his shoulder, tears soaking through his shirt. "How...how could he leave me like this?" Meredith begged. "Meredith I'm so sorry." Richard said as she suddenly pulled from his embrace. "I have to go!" She said running down the hall with Webber calling behind her.

Webber excused Meredith's absences from work for four days before she finally showed up in his office carrying a folder in her petite hands. "Meredith." Richard said standing up, happy to see her alright since no one had really heard from her since she had run from the hospital. "Dr. Webber...Richard. I need to ask you a favor." Meredith said taking a seat across from him. "Anything Meredith." He said expecting her to ask for a few more days off. "I need you to hold my place as a resident here while I take a little detour and practice elsewhere." Meredith said very seriously. Webber was taken aback a little. "Meredith where do you plan on practicing while you not here?" He asked confused as to where she would go. "I've joined Doctors Without Borders, and have made the request to be sent to rural China to work with the cholera outbreak and team up with Dr. Shepard." Meredith said a smile forming on her face. "Meredith what are you doing!" Webber said worried, his protective fatherly side emerging. "Why are you putting yourself in danger." He said not understanding what was happing with his surgical team and more importantly the girl whom he had come to see as a daughter to himself. "The day that Burke and Christina were supposed to get married Derek stood in the locker room and begged me to walk away if I wasn't in this for the long run because he said that I was the love of his life, and he couldn't walk away. I needed time to think, but now I know I'm in it for the long run and what better way to show him that I won't run away from him anymore to run to him even when he makes it extremely difficult." Meredith said a big smile gracing her face. Richard shook his head. "You two are amazing and when this twisted love story has sorted itself out I expect you two to right a book or at least a movie about this whole ordeal." Meredith laughed and stood going around Richards desk to give him a big hug, "Alright I'll do it, but you two better come back here alive and well, and soon, I can't have my whole surgical staff missing." Meredith laughed and thank him once again before bounding out of his office.

That night Meredith called, Christina, Izzie, George, Callie, Alex, Bailey, Addison, and Mark to Joe's so that she could tell them what was happening and have one last drink before her journey. "Mer what the hell are we all doing here?" Christina asked as she shot down some whisky relishing in the burn. "I need to tell you all something." Meredith said with a big smile. "Oh God your not pregnant are you because I don't know if I can take that." Addison said taking a sip of her beer. "No I'm not pregnant." Meredith said almost choking on her shot of tequila. "Joe could I get 9 shots of tequila over here, make it 10 you need to do one too!" Joe looked at her funny. "Okay." Meredith looked around at everyone satisfied that they each held a shot of tequila. "Alright so here goes, I"m not much for these sorts of goodbyes, but I really wanted you all to sort of wish me luck." Meredith said. "Mer what's going on?" Izzie asked. "Yeah what do you mean goodbye?" Christina asked fear evident in her fearce eyes. "It's not what you think this is not a long term goodbye, I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks, but I am going to chase down the love of my life and telling him that I am done running away from him, from now on I want to run to him." Meredith said satisfied withher explanation. "Alright this is getting really confusing." Alex said rubbing his head. "I agree." Said Mark longing to just shoot his tequila. "Derek told me that I was the love of his life and if I didn't think that he was mine, I should just pull the plug now because he was in it for the long run, I told him that I needed to think, he didn't really give me that chance and instead rushed off with Doctors Without Borderes to rural China, so in my pursuit to catch him and tell him that he too is the love of my life I have also joined Doctors Without Borders and will be working with one Dr. Shepard for a few weeks in China...this Dr. Shepard has no idea that I am coming! It's a long and complicated story I get that, but in the end it's an amazing love story!" Meredith said happily. "So here's to the end of running away!" Meredith said raising her glass as everyone did the same and took their shot of tequila. Izzie and Addison were on the brink of tears from the story. "Meredith go find the happily ever after that we were looking for." Christina said smiling as she gave Meredith a big hug. "I guess that means no more dirty mistresses club then." Mark said with a smirk as he ordered another round. "Meredith I think it's really great what your doing." Said Callie as she squeezed onto Georges hand. That night after lots of well wishes the whole gang got completely plastered and had an amazing night, all of them ending up taking a taxi back to Merediths and spending the night sprawled all over the place.

The next morning when everyone slowly woke up searching the house for Tylenol they found a note from Meredith sitting on the kitchen table. "Love you all lots...yes even you too Addison. I'm off to find the one I love and help some people in need in the meantime. Wish me luck and don't do anything that I would do while I'm gone. All of you be careful, and remember to appreciate each other every day that your together. Love Always Meredith!" George put down the note. "Ahh that's sweet. Now where the hell is the aspirin!" Mark moaned.

Ever since Derek had arrived in China a week or so ago he had thrown himself into work trying to push the thought of Meredith that flooded his every thought. "Dr. Shepard don't forget there is a new doctor coming today to help with the cholera outbreak." Said a small Chinese man who spoke English well and had proven as a help in the make shift hospital. "Don't worry I didn't forget." Derek sort of snapped, he had hoped to be the only doctor there so that he would have time to think on his own and not entertain another doctor who was there for the glory of the project. Derek was out near the river eating lunch when the new doctor arrived so he wasn't there as she toured the hospital. After the tour was over Meredith couldn't contain herself anymore. "Could you please tell me how to find Dr. Shepard?" Meredith asked sweetly yet impatiently. "He's down by the river just over that hill." The man pointed. Meredith smiled and said her thanks as she ran towards the hill, against her better judgement considering where she was and what she was doing Meredith was wearing a white and black sun dress, her hair was pulled back by a red rose hair clip, and her hair was curled into little ringlets. Mereidth ran up the hill in her flip flops and her heart began to flutter as she saw Derek down by a tree with his head down leaning on his knees. Meredith quietly snuck up behind him. Softly Meredith spoke, "Dr. Shepard do you think that you could give me a consult?" Meredith asked practically at a whisper. "Dammit I can't even get her out of my mind out here!" Derek stood up abruptly. "I didn't know you wanted me gone so badly." Meredith said mock hurt. Derek swung around. "Meredith?" Derek asked not believing his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked completely confused. "You told me to runaway if I didn't feel the same about you as you feel about me, so to prove that I feel just the same way about you, I am running to you, even though you do make it rather difficult." Meredith said with a big smile. "What do you mean Meredith?" Derek asked unsure that he had heard her correctly. "Derek Shepard you are the love of my life and I don't want to waste another moment of my life without you in it!" Meredith said beaming. "I love you Derek!" Derek ran up to her and began to swing her light body around. "Oh Meredith love you too!" Derek said unable to control his happiness. 


	2. Two Missing Pieces

It had been two weeks since Meredith had left Seattle Grace to find Derek and things around the hospital just weren't the same, even the nurses usual gossip was down, it was as if the hospital were missing two of its key elements. "Meredith needs to get her ass back here soon, I don't know how much longer I can take having Izzie be my temp person." Christina said annoyed as she peeked around a corner hoping to avoid that blonde hair and model body. "Give it up Yang, they are going to get married in China and live the rest of their lives out there making little McBabies." Alex said as he took a bite of his bagel laughing at Christina's dilema. "Don't you dare say something like that!" Christina said whipping around causing a surprised Alex to choke on his bagel. "Wow...calm down, they really do need to come home, your even a little too feisty for me when she's not here." Alex said walking past Christina as she stood there fuming. Just then Christina spotted the Chief walking down the hall towards the board with Addison. "Chief...Ah Chief!" Christina called after him quickening her pace. Webber turned around. "What is it Yang?" He asked as he excused himself from the conversation he was having with Addison. "Ah Chief have you heard from Dr. Grey or Dr. Shepard on when they plan on returning?" Christina asked shifting a little with discomfort. "Dr. Yang..." He was about to scold her for interrupting him for something so little, but when he looked at her, her nerves shot to pieces he changed his approach. "Actually I have spoken with them and they should be coming back in a couple of weeks after they tie some things up and do some further medical training out in the field." Webber said putting his hand on Christina's shoulder. "If there's nothing else I have to be going now, but Yang if you need anything else please just let me know." Webber said with concern as he walked back over to Addison. Christina shook her head in agreement and made her way down the opposite end of the hall so that she could start her rounds, slightly satisfied with the answer that they were coming back in a matter of weeks rather than the terrible alternative that Alex had placed in her mind. 

"What was that about?" Addison asked curiously. "Yang isn't functioning properly without her 'person', and honestly I can say that I don't think that much of the hospital is functioning without them." Webber said missing two people who had become like family to him. "You're right work just doesn't seem as interesting without them here." Addison said. Richard chuckled a little. "What?" Addison asked. "Work doesn't seem interesting without your ex husband and his girlfriend here, that just sounds funny." Richard said as he prepared himself for the light slap that Addison sent his way. "Very funny!" She said almost beginning to laugh herself.

Later that evening when Joe looked around his bar he was very confused, Mark was sitting at one end of the bar glumly downing a scotch on the rocks, George was attempting to play darts with Alex, but somehow all of their darts missed the board and landed on the floor or in nearing booths, and Christina and Izzie sat at the other end of the bar downing shot after shot of Merediths poison, Tequila. Joe couldn't take it anymore. He decided that he just had to speak up. "Alright everyone what is going on! Seriously you people are making my bar depressing right now!" Joe boomed over the noise in the bar. Everyone looked up at him a little in shock. "No more dirty mistresses club." Mark said taking another big drink of his scotch. "No dark and twisty." George said propelling a dart towards the wall, "No McDreamy." Izzie said, "No good brain surgeries." Alex said as everyone shot him a look. "What?" He asked putting his hands up, "No person." Christina slurred out. "What are you people talking about?" Joe asked rubbing his temples. "Meredith and Derek are still in China having there McSex and McHelping cholera people and we're stuck here without them. Missing them even." Izzie slurred slamming down her sixth shot of tequila. "Got cha...you know what forget I said anything..." Joe started to say, but then he too slumped down on the bar pulling out a shot of vodka. "You're all right it's just not the same here without them." He said downing the shot. Somehow in their moment of finding each other the two of them had left everyone else behind completely misserable with their usual cirle broken, and depressed. 


	3. Glowing

Derek awoke to the sun gleaming thourgh the sheer blinds of the window in their hut. When he rolled over Meredith was absent from the bed. Derek immediately jumped up and looked at his watch. He hadn't slept in at all, where could she be. Quickly, he dressed and rushed from the hut looking around and the bustling people everywhere. Derek ran up to one of the Chinese nurses who knew spoke English. "Where is Dr. Grey?" He questioned urgently. "Ah Dr. Grey!" She said smiling as she pointed towards the village orphanage. Derek thanked her and rushed to the orphanage doors, when he opened them the sight before him made his heart melt, Meredith was in there singing with all of the orphans as the danced around to what looked like ring around the rosie. Derek smile grew and grew as he watched how happy Meredith finally was and how happy she was making these children, who had nothing in their lives to look forward to besides a life of poverty. Inspired Derek rushed up to the singing cirlcle and joined in exchanging a happy glance with Meredith who seemed thrilled that he had joined their little game. "Alright children Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepard have to be going now, and you have to be attending to your studies now." The nun said from the corner of the room as she smiled at the joy these two doctors were bringing to what she had come to consider her children. The children rushed up to Meredith to hug her before running over to their things and grabbing them to run into the classroom. "Thank you for joining us." Meredith said smiling as she walked up to Derek and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "My pleasure. You're amazing you know that right?" Derek said as he led her from the orphanage. "I wish I could take all of them home with me, but I gues I can only take the one." Meredith said a hidden guilty smile whiping across her face. Derek didn't catch on at first. "Yes it is a shame that you can only...wait what are you adopting one of these kids... but I" Meredith laughed a little and shook her head. "No..no I'm not adopting any of the children even though I wish that I could." Meredith said looking back at the orphanage. "Well, then what did you mean when you said that you could only take the one back with you. We're you just calling me a child because that wouldn't be very nice Dr. Grey especially after I just covered up your bad singing with my own mockingbird voice." Derek said jokingly. "For a brain surgeon you sure don't catch on very quickly. Derek I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" Meredith said positively glowing. "What!" Derek said whipping around and gently grabbing onto Meredith's arms. "I found out the other day, when I wasn't feeling well, I just had a feeling so I used one of the pregnancy tests that we have in our little clinic and it was positive!" Meredith said the happiest she had ever been in her life. "Oh Meredith!" Derek said picking Meredith up and swinging her around. "You've almost just made me tha happiest man alive!" Derek said happily. "Wait just a minute Dr. Shepard..almost?" Meredith asked almost hurt. "Yeah I can't be the happiest man unless you agree to marry me!" Derek said beaming as he got down on one knee and pulled an antique ring from his pocket waiting to slip it on to Meredith's petite finger. Tears began to well up in Meredith's eyes. "Derek yes of course...of course, but on one condition?" Meredith said after Derek slipped the ring on her finger. "What's that?" He said a he started to stand up. "Can we get one of the Catholic priests here to marry us so there is no fuss and nothing to get in the way back home, we just go there and we're already married?" Meredith asked hoping he wouldn't take offense to her request. "Don't you want the big wedding with the dress and the bridesmaids?" Derek asked not wanting her to miss out on something so important. "We both know how well that turns out. We don't need a big ceremony to prove how much we love each other, that's right here." She said taking Derek's hand and placing it on her stomach. Derek smiled. "Lets get married now then!" He said, "If I get any happier I think I may just explode." Derek said laughing as he grabbed Meredith's hand and led her behind him to the church that was almost a mile away.

"Father! Father!" Derek called as they entered the church after making sure that there was no one there in prayer. "Yes! Yes! The American priest called after coming out from behind one of the statues where he had been practicing her serman for that evening. "Ah Dr. Shepard Dr. Grey what can I do for you?" He asked curiously as he walked up to them, noticing that they were both glowing with happiness. "Tonight at mass we would like you to marry us." Derek said smiling at the priest and then back at Meredith. "Seriously?" The priest asked, both Derek and Meredith laughed at his use of their common word. "Seriously." Meredith said barely containing her giggles. "Of course of course! Oh this is just wonderful! Wonderful! Congratualtions my children!" The priest said smiling as he placed his hands on their shoudlers. "It would be my honor I shall see you this evening." The priest said barely able to contain his overwhelming joy. "Thank you!" Meredith and Derek said as they rushed from the church to attend to other things before they were to be married.

The ceremony was beautiful everyone wanted to take part. It took place just as the sun was about to set letting a the golden rays of the sun break through the large bay windows of the tiny church. The children had started off the ceremony by singing a traditional Chinese song of luck each of them holding a tiny white glowing candle in their hand as they sang. Derek stood at the head of the church in front of the priest with the man that had been helping him in the camp so much since he had been there as his best man. Moments after the song finished the youngest orphan emerged from the doors of the church dropping rose petals along the aisle. Everyone from the village was in attendance including some of the other doctors without borders volunteers from a nearby village. Once the little orphan girl was half way down the aisle the older orphan girls began to march down the aisle each holding a flower acting as the brides maids, finally Meredith emerged from the doors taking Derek's breath away, she was wearing a traditional Chinese wedding dress, which was simple, but on Meredith made her look like a goddess. The entire ceremony Derek and Meredith kept their eyes locked with each other. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The priest concluded as Derek swept Meredith into a passionate kiss as the entire church errupted with cheers and clapping. "Congratulations Dr. Shepard." Meredith said blushing. "Congratulations Mrs. Dr. Shepard." Derek said never happier to call another woman Dr. Shepard. "I love you." Derek said gazing down at Meredith. "I love you too!" Meredith said smiling as Derek kissed her once more before they made their grand exit from the church.


	4. Xang

Meredith and Derek planned on leaving China in two days and everything was hectic at the villages, the cholera which had been subsiding had a flare up, causing everyone to work double time to keep up and treat patients. "Derek can you beleive it we're finally going home in two days this is so exciting I can't wait to tell everyone all of our wonderful news, no one is going to believe us." Meredith said as she threw off her shoes and plopped down on the highly uncomfortable bed. "I know, as much as I love helping everyone here, I will feel much better when you and the baby our out of harms way and when I can be the first one to introduce you to everyone as Dr. Shepard." Derek said happily as he too collapsed onto the bed exhausted from the days work. "How should we do it I mean I really want it to be a big surprise to everyone, I sort of want to trick them what do you think?" Meredith asked excitedly. "Meredith Shepard you are devious." Derek said with a smile. "Well, lets see we could not tell anyone that we are coming back yet and just show up for work all bright and shiny and married!" Meredith said shooting Derek a smile. "That's a good idea, drive in together, holding hands together, drinking coffee together, erasing the board that says that Dr. Grey is scheduled for surgery in a big scene and write Shepard." Together the two were throwing out plenty of happily married ideas to break the news to everyone that not only were they married now, but they were also going to be having a baby. Meredith suddenly shot up from their happy talk and wore a very serious expression on her face. "Meredith what is it?" Derek asked concerned. "We can't do that to Addison I think we should tell her in secret before everyone spreads it around the hospital, we owe her that, especially after what she found out at the fertility clinic it would sort of be like a slap in the face for her to hear all of our good news from someone else." Meredith said worrying about how Addison was going to take it that Meredith seemed to get everything that she had once desired in her own life. "Meredith you never cease to amaze me." Derek said looking at her in wonder. "Why do you say that?" Meredith asked slightly confused. "You have such a big heart to think of Addison like that especially after the not so subtle way that she let you know that she was my wife in the beginning." Derek said still looking at her amazed. Meredith blushed. "Addison is a good person, she was just fighting for the one she loved." Meredith said laying back down and placing her head gently on Derek's chest listening to his heart beat, slowly lulling her to sleep. Soon . Derek and Meredith were both fast asleep in each others embrace.

It was in the middle of the night that one of the nuns from the orphanage quietly came and retrieved Meredith for an emergency. "What is it?" Meredith asked concerned as she put on her shoes and followed the nun out into the dark night. "It's one of the orphans I fear that she has fallen ill, and if she is ill who knows how many of the other orphans will come down with the sickness." The nun said flustered by the whole situation. "Right of course." Meredith said as they stopped by the clinic to retrieve Meredith's medical bag and head to the orphanage. When Meredith walked in the whole scent of the orphanage had changed the building that once smelled of flowers and life, now smelled just the same as the clinic that Meredith dreaded walking into every day. "She's over here." The nun gestured as she lead her over to one of the older orphans, Xang. "Xang honey where does it hurt?" Meredith asked as she knelt down next to her and gently placed her hand on the girls forehead. Immediately, Meredith withdrew her hand from the girls burning skin. "Xang sweethart I need you to answer me." Meredith said pulling her stethascope from her bag laying next to her. Xang moved her hand to her stomach and then moved her hand to her head. "Your stomach and your head hurt?" Meredith asked clarifying. Xang shook her head yes. "Am I going to die Dr. Shepard?" Xang asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Xang dear of course not that's what I'm here for, remember I brought big medicine with me from the states." Meredith said trying to keep her spirits up and encourage her that she would be fine. The nun smiled down at the nice Dr. Shepard, she was truly a blessing to have in the village, an angel sent to rescue them. "Xang I want you to drink this, it won't taste very good, but it will help you." Meredith said as she placed a greenish liquid to Xangs mouth. Slowly she drank the liquid in disgust. "You're such a good girl." Meredith said flashing her a smile. "Now we need to go and break your fever." Meredith said, gently picking Xang up. "Dr. Shepard you shouldn't do that you are with child." The nun said anxioulsy. "I'll be fine we need to get Miss Xang here to the showers so we can cool her down." Meredith said as they made their way from the orphanage and across the small village to the showers which were kept clean so as not to spread the cholera. Xangs skin burned against her own, but she needed to save this girls life, they had only just barely caught the cholera on time. When they stepped into the showers Meredith turned the water on as cold as it would go and stood in there fully clothed while she wet a cloth and wrang it over Xangs body to get the cool water cascading over her fevered skin. After about 45 minutes in the freezing shower Meredith wrapped Xang in a towel and carried her back to the orphanage, she wanted to keep her from the clinic where other sick people were, and keep her in her own little containment. When they got back to the orphange Meredith put Xang in a different bed than she had been in before instructing the nuns to burn the sheets that were on the bed before and thouroughly clean the mattress itself, so they wouldn't spread the cholera to any other children. "How are you feeling now Xang?" Meredith asked as she slipped a pajama gown over Xangs head. "Much better Dr. Shepard." Xang said still weak, but better than before. "Good Xang that's excellent." Meredith said as she situated Xang into her new cot pulling the thin blankets up around her. "Dr. Shepard?" Xang asked almost hesitantly. "Yes Xang?" Meredith asked just as she was about to stand up. "Would you stay with me tonight I don't want the cholera to come back for me." Xang asked scared. "Oh Xang the cholera won't come back for you, but of course I will stay with you." Meredith said weakly exhausted from not sleeping much yet after having a full day. Xang scooted over as far as she could in the small bed and made room for Meredith to curl up beside her. "Would you sing me a song?" Xang asked, getting sick seemed to be the best thing that had ever happened to Xang, because even if it was only for the night, Xang had a mother. Quietly Meredith began to sing a lullaby that she had learned from the nuns since she had come to China, but instead of putting Xang to sleep Meredith was soon off in the world of slumber while Xang continued the song sweeping her hand through Meredith's hair much like a mother would do to her child. 


	5. The Sickness

The next morning Derek woke up with a start when he realized that Meredith wasn't there, but he figured that he knew where she was this time, she loved those orphans more than anything and any free time she had she was over there playing with them. Derek took his time getting ready and casually made his way over to the orphange eager to see Meredith, but also eager to enjoy his last days in China. When he walked in the orphanage though it wasn't the scene that he had expected, none of the children were out in the playroom like they usually were and Meredith was no where to be seen. Derek looked around until he saw the head nun walking down one of the corridors. "Sister." Derek called after her. Slowly she turned around with a kind smile. "Have you seen Meredith?" He asked hoping that she had. "That wife of yours truly is an angel." She said continuing to give him a gentle smile. "I know she is that's one of the reasons why I love her so much, but have you seen her?" Derek asked getting back to his question. "Last night one of the orphans fell ill with the cholera, so we went and got Dr. Shepard, she cared for the girl all night and when we went into the room this morning it was the sweetest thing Dr. Shepard and the little girl were curled up in the bed together sleeping like peaceful angels." The nun said recalling the scene from the morning. While something like this would usually warm Derek's heart it concerned him more than anything. "Could you tell me where they are?" Derek asked hurridly. "Of course they are just down that hall and in the room to the right." The nun said pointing in the direction of the room. "Thank you." Derek said as he practically ran to the room. How could Meredith stay in such close contact with someone who had cholera especially since she was pregnant and shouldn't have even have been the one called to attend to the child in the first place. "When Derek opened the door he had to admit that the sight did warm his heart, they looked so content together. Derek slowly walked over to the bed and felt the little girls forehead, no sign of fever thank god, maybe she was over the cholera, or maybe even better yet she didn't have cholera in the first place. Derek hoped that was the case. Gently Derek nudged Meredith awake. "Derek?" She asked groggily. "Meredith what are you doing?" He asked hoping to get an answer as to whether this little girl did in fact have cholera. Shooting up Meredith turned around to face Xang placing her hand on Xangs forehead. "She came down with cholera last night, I took care of her much of the night and then she asked me to stay with her so that the cholera wouldn't come back for her, you should have seen how scared she looked I just coudn't leave her." Meredith said explaining herself to Derek as he looked at her his eyes a sea of worry. "Derek I'm fine, I was fine with her, I'm sure it will be alright." Meredith said trying to reassure him. Just as Derek was about to speak Xang began to stir. "Xang sweetheart how do you feel?" Meredith asked kneeling down on the floor so that she was face to face with the little girl. "Much better thank you Dr. Shepard, and thank you for protecting me last night." Xang said almost crying. "Oh Xang I would protect you from anything that tried to harm you." Meredith said, choosing her words carefully knowing that she couldn't raise the girls hopes that she would be there to protect her forever especially when she would be leaving tomorrow. "Thank you Miss Meredith." Xang said wrapping her arms around Meredith. "Anytime." Meredith said with a big smile, she herself on the verge of tears knowing that she would have to leave this little one behind.

After Meredith helped Xang change so that she could go and get some breakfast Derek guided an exhausted Meredith from the orphanage. "You will go to bed now, no working in the clinic today." Derek ordered. "Oh Derek I'll be fine we only have today left to finish our work anyway." Meredith tried to protest even though she trully was completely spent. "No aarguments." Derek said putting his foot down as he lead her into their room. Meredith put no more arguments up, because almost as soon as Derek had tucked her into the bed she was fast asleep. 

It was only a few hours later when Meredith woke up, a unsettling wave of nausea washing over her, and a piercing headache making it hard for her to focus. "Oh God No." Meredith said knowing what the symptoms meant. Quickly Meredith jumped up from the bed, a dizzy feeling making it hard for her to navigate her way to the private bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach. Once she had gotten rid of everything and only had dry heaves to keep her miserable Meredith began to speak to the baby. "Alright baby this is going to be a tough ride, but you just have to wait it out. You can't leave mommy. If you promise me to stay with me through whats about to happen then mommy will get you something really really special when you are born, or when I have a craving." Meredith whispered to the baby trying to stay positive. Almost immediately the nausea returned and Meredith was left sweating and dry heaving on the cool bathroom floor. "God I miss the bathroom floor at my house." Meredith said as she looked at the dirty floor beneath her, not suitable for a session of lying down on the floor to resolve all problems of the heart. Once some of the heaving had ceased Meredith pushed herself up and made her way to the small bathtub that was in the corner of the bathroom. Meredith put the water on as cold as it would go and shuddering against the chill she climbed into the bathtub in hopes of breaking her fever. Once Meredith had allowed herself to fall into the curves of the bathtub her body ached too much for her to have the desire to climb out, as Meredith clung on to consciousness she hoped that Derek would be back from the clinic soon to rescue her from the water once again.

Sister Florence after asking the male Dr. Shepard in the clinic where his wife was decided to bring Meredith a beautiful picture that all of the children had made for her in thanks of everything that she had done. When she walked into the room she knew that something wasn't right, noticing the open bathroom door she walked in to the private restroom to see Dr. Shepard shivering in the bathtub. "Dr. Shepard!" She said as dropped the picture and rushed to Meredith's side. "What's wrong?" She asked kneeling down and feeling Meredith's warm forehead. "I...I have cholera." Meredith stuttered. "Oh dear God no!" Sister Florence said looking around the room and retrieving a towel to wrap around Meredith as she helped her from the bathtub. "You shouldn't be here." Meredith said as she curled into the towel. "Well, you shouldn't have spent the night in the orphange, but that didn't stop you." Sister Florence said as she went over to the bed and stripped off the current sheets. "Where are the clean sheets?" She asked. Meredith pointed to a small cupboard to the left of them. Quickly Sister Florence gathered up some new sheets and made up the bed for Meredith. "Sister Florence would you do me a favor?" Meredith asked weakly as she climbed into the bed. "What is that my child?" She asked tucking Meredith in. "Please don't tell my husband he will leave the clinic and come worry over me, I don't want him to come down with it too." Meredith said extremely weakly as her eyes began to pull themselves shut. "I'll see what I can do." She said honestly knowing that as soon as Meredith was asleep she would need to go and get Dr. Shepard so that they could put her on some sort of treatment program. It wasn't much later that Meredith was fast asleep. Quietly Sister Florence said a prayer for her and exited the room to find Dr. Shepard. Derek was in the back of the clinic taking some notes, but when he looked up and saw the look on Sister Florence's face he knew that something was wrong, as she approached him Derek let the pen in his hand fall to the floor. "What is it?" Derek asked as he gripped the table tightly. "It's Meredith she too has come down with the cholera." Sister Florence said as she looked down to the ground for solace from Derek's penetrating eyes. "No!" Derek said as he grabbed his bag and rushed from the clinic.

Derek burst through the doors of the room and saw his dear sweet Meredith curled up in a ball in the bed, shivering and pale. "Meredith!" He said under his breath as he rushed to her side. He wanted to give her the medications, but he didn't know their indication for pregnant women, he had to call the one person he thought might know. Addison.


	6. Advice

Everyone in the hospital was a buzz with the exciting news that Meredith and Derek were coming back in two days. They didn't know when their flight arrived, but they knew that they would take a day to relax and then they would come back to work where the world would be normal again. No one could contain their excitement that their family was about to be whole again. "Good Morning!" Christina said happily to everyone as she walked in the locker room grinning ear to ear. "The world is coming to an end Yang is in a good mood, what did you do run over something?" Alex asked, "Or someone?" George piped in. "Shut it." Christina said annoyed. "Meredith comes back day after tomorrow, I will have someone just as dark and twisty as me to share my inner most personal thoughts with instead of bubbles over there." Christina said glancing at Izzie. "Hey!" Izzie said acting as if she were offended. "Seriously I don't think I would be able to bear it if they waited any longer to come home." Mark said walking around the corner of the locker room shocking them all. "Really?" George asked a little confused. "Yeah they add a little spice and drama to this place, without them it's just another hospital to work in." Mark said glumly. "Is it just me or is it sad that this whole hospital can't functon with out the dysfunction of it's star couple." Alex said pondering the idea. Everyone looked at him ready to shoot something back, when they realized that what he was saying actully seemed to be the truth.

Addison was just about to meet up with Mark for a quick lunch when her cell phone began to buzz in her hand, as she looked down at the number it was completely foreign to her. "This is Dr. Montgomery." She said not sure who was at the other end of the line. "Adie it's me, Derek." He said out of breath. "Derek how are you? How's Meredith? How's China? You're both coming home soon because seriously..." Derek cut her off. "Addison this is an emergency call. Meredith is pregnant and she's come down with cholera. I need to know what drugs to give her that won't effect the baby negatively." Derek said, he had run all the way to the next village to use their phone since the one in their village was not working properly, causing Derek to hurl it across the room and shatter it into several pieces. "Oh Derek!" Addison said taken completely aback by the news. Qucikly she pulled out her PDR, and began to rattle off drugs, and other things that Derek needed to do to ensure the health of Meredith and the baby. "Thank you Addison, and please keep this as much of a secret as possible." Derek pleaded before hanging up the phone. Addison stood stationary for what seemed like forever staring at the words 'call ended' flashing on her phone. Had that call really just happened. Completely forgetting her plans for lunch Addison quickly made her way up to the Chiefs office, bursting through the door disregarding Bailey who was sitting across from Richard talking about the Denny Duquette Clinic. "Richard I need to speek with you!" She said quickly. "Can't you schedule a time?" He asked looking at the odd expression on her face he guessed that this was not feasable. "Should I go?" Bailey asked. "No I think you should stay, but what I am about to tell you both must stay between us." Addison said exchanging a look of seriousness with both of them. "Alright what is it?" Richard asked bracing himself for what he knew was about to be bad news. "I just spoke with Derek, Meredith is pregnant..." They didn't give her a chance to finish. "Why that's wonderful news." Richard said. "They sure didn't waste any time." Bailey said letting out a snort. "No you two need to listen to me. Meredith is pregnant, but she has come down with cholera." Richard and Miranda looked each other in disbelief. "How can this be happening!" Richard said putting his head down. "I don't know, but I coached Derek through what he needed, so hopefully we will hear back soon." Addison said praying that the advice she had given him would come through. "We can only hope."Richard said as he picked up the card that they had purchased earlier for Meredith and Derek and traced his fingers over the words 'welcome home'


	7. Hungry

After getting of of the phone with Addison Derek rushed back to Meredith's side to do as he had been instructed. Once he had administered the drugs all he could do was wait and watch hoping that the advice that Addison had given him came through. Derek knelt next to Meredith holding her hair and wiping her head with a wet cloth as she attempted to fight through the fever. Meredith was suffering hallucinations from the high fever and was thrashing about in her bed violently screaming for Derek even though he was there the whole time squeezing her tiny ineffectual hands in his own trying to convey to her that he was there. Once the hallucinations had calmed down some Derek began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, until he finally broke down crying. "Mer please you have to fight this for me, and the baby. You're strong Meredith you're so strong so please don't give up on me again." Derek began to weep even more, his body wracked with sobs. Sister Florence came in and put her hands on his back. "I'm going to lose her...I'm really going to lose her!" He cried as he looked down at the pale form of his once vibrant wife laying in the bed motionless. "Dr. Shepard I am ashamed of you." Sister Florence said forcing him to look up at her. "She will not give up you need to believe that! She will not give up, she is too happy for such nonsense!" Sister Florence said as she led Derek away from Meredith's bedside. "You go and eat something I will sit with her a while you need to get some air, you can't help her if you become sick too." Sister Florence said sternly shocking Derek. He quietly agreed and with a light kiss on Meredith's forehead he left.

It wasn't but twenty minutes after Derek left that Meredith's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she slowly turned her head in the direction of the person sitting next to her holding tightly onto her hand. "Sister Florence?" Meredith asked weakly, her mouth dry. "Dr. Shepard you're finally awake! Thank God!" She said looking up. "How long have I been sick?" She asked nervously. "It's been three days." Sister Florence said knowing full well that the answer would shock Meredith. "What! Where's Derek?" She asked nervously. "Don't worry my child I sent him to go and eat something. He hasn't left your side since he found out that you were ill." Sister Florence said smiling as she gently helped Meredith sit up in her bed. "Oh Poor Derek." Meredith said feeling terribly for making him worry. "Sister Florence?" Meredith said quietly. "Yes dear?" She asked wiping a strand of loose hair from Meredith's face. "This might sound weird, but I'm really hungry." Meredith said putting her hand over her stomach. "That is the best news I have heard in days." Sister Florence said standing up smiling. "I will go and fetch you something. You stay right where you are, you are still not very strong yet." Sister Florence said leaving.

Derek was on his way back when his stomach dropped at the sight of Florence. Immediately he ran up to her. "Meredith?" He asked frantically. Sister Florence reached out to him and put her hand gently on his shoulder. "Is awake." Sister Florence said with a big smile. Derek looked up at her with the hope in his eyes that had disappeared three days ago. "Thank You!" He said as he picked Sister Florence up and swung her around. "Dr. Shepard." She said clearing her throat and laughing a little. "Shouldn't you be doing this to your wife?" She asked as Derek set her down. "Oh right!" He said as he ran back to Meredith. Derek burst through the door to see Meredith sitting up in bed smiling at him. "Oh Meredith!" He said as he rushed to her side and showered her with kisses while he embraced her. "I'm so sorry to have worried you Derek!" Meredith said feeling terrible. "Just promise me one thing." Derek said looking into her deep greyish blue eyes once again. "What's that?" Meredith asked. "Don't ever get cholera again!" He said sternly. "Why it was so much fun though." Meredith said sarcastically as they both began to laugh. Not too much later Sister Florence re emerged carrying a nice hearty lunch for Meredith. "Yum!" She said her eyes becoming wide at the sight of food. "I"m starving." She said as she graciously took the plate. "Well that's a good sign." Said Derek beaming down at his beautiful wife. "I'm so glad you came back to me." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Oh my gosh!" Meredith said through a mouthful of food. "What!" Sister Florence and Derek asked in alarm. "Sorry it's not that it's just that everyone thought we would be home two days ago and here we still are I bet they think we've abandoned them!" Meredith said feeling terribly. She suddenly looked at Derek. "You didn't tell them did you?" She asked not wanting everyone at Seattle Grace to know that she had come down with cholera, somehow she felt it would spoil their grand, we're married and pregnant entrance. "Only Addison knows." Derek said relieved that this was the only thing she was worried about. "Addison? Why does Addison know?" Meredith asked confused. "I had to call her and see what treatments would be appropriate for you and not harmful to the baby." Derek said solemnly. "Oh right." Meredith said a look of realization washing over her face. "She was ok with the baby wasn't she?" Meredith asked, the goal had been not spring the news on Addison, but what better way to go for shock than that. "Meredith I think she was a little more concerned about the fact that you had cholera than she was over the fact that we were having a baby, but before I cut her off she did say congratulations." Derek said smiling hoping that would make Meredith feel better. "That's nice, when we get back we are ordering her some flowers." Meredith said as she refocused on the food that was quickly disappearing from her plate. "I'm glad to have my wife back." Derek said unable to remove his gaze from her. "Say that again." Meredith said smiling up at him. "What?" Derek asked. "Your wife...I really like that." Meredith said beaming as she reached up and placed a kiss delicately on Derek's lips. "I like my husband to call me his wife." Meredith said happily.


	8. 5 Days Late

"Where the hell are Meredith and Derek, they were supposed to be home five days ago!" Christina fumed as she slammed her locker shut. "I told you they are staying in China probably getting married and making McBabies." Alex said as he prepared himself for the shoe that was projected at him. "I think that would be sort of romantic." Izzie said gazing out the locker room window. "I have another shoe you know Barbie." Christina spat at her. "Sorry." Izzie said putting up her hands in surrender. Moments later Bailey came in to get her interns. "Dr. Bailey." Christina said practically pouncing on her. "What do you want Yang I have places to be with my interns." Bailey said in her usual irritated tone. The tone however didn't even phase Christina. "Have you heard when Meredith and Derek are coming back?" She asked eagerly. A look of dread washed over Miranda's face. "I haven't." She said simply pushing past Yang towards her new group of interns. Christina was left standing there disappointed by the answer that she had received. Bailey let a tear slip down her cheek unnoticed. She had told the truth, she had no idea when Meredith and Derek were coming home, no one had heard from them since that day when Derek had called Addison, which worried them more than they could express, but they kept their promise and said nothing of their knowledge of what had transpired down in China. "Dr. Bailey are you alright?" One of her interns asked cautiously. "Of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be...what do I not look fine!" Bailey snapped causing the intern to stutter out an apology and fall silently back into the group. "Rounds People!" She said as she rushed from the locker room. "Is it just me or did Bailey seem extra edgy?" Alex asked looking after her disappearing form. "Who the hell cares!" Christina snapped making a loud exit from the locker room. "Mer and Derek really do need to get back soon their absence seems to be putting everyone in a crappy mood, even the people who are usually crabs." Izzie said closing her locker and exiting the locker room with Alex. "Yeah I think your right." He agreed. In a hurry George brushed through both of them with the realization that he was late. "What did I miss?" He asked as he scurried into the locker room. "Nothing but crabs!" Izzie called into the locker room. George poked his head out the door. "Alex are you spreading STD's again?" He said laughing as he quickly shut the door again. Izzie broke out into a fit of laughs. "You're dead O'Malley!" Alex called in to him, he himself laughing at the hilarity of the joke. "Come on lets get to work." Izzie said pulling Alex down the hall.

"Any news Adie?" Webber asked as he walked up behind Addison. "No nothing at all." Addison said looking down at her still phone. "What do you think could have happened, I mean what if I gave him the wrong advice, what if something happens? I really would feel terrible!" Addison said almost breaking down. Ever since that phone call with Derek she hadn't been the same, her normally perfect hair and matching designer outfits were off, and her usually bright personality was lacking it's vibrance, she had even been avoiding Mark who thought that he had done something wrong and was now moping around the hospital even more than he had been before she started to avoid him.


	9. Congratulations

"Alright Meredith I really don't feel good about you going back to work already." Derek said as he watched Meredith get ready to go to the hospital. "Derek I promise I will be fine, besides if I don't feel well I promise I will stop. I'm mostly going so that we can break the news to everyone." Meredith said with a wink as she continued to apply her make-up. Derek walked up behind Meredith and wrapped his arms around her. "Did I ever tell you how stunning you are?" Derek asked. Meredith smiled and turned around kissing him. "Once or twice." She said. "No one is going to recognize me all dressed up like this." Meredith said taking one last look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing another sun dress this one was lavender and white, with white high heeled flip flops, and pearls. Her hair was done up like it was the day that Meredith came to find Derek in China, but this time instead of a rose in her hair she had a beautiful white lilly clipping her long hair back. "Are you ready?" Derek asked as he picked up the keys to his black BMW. "Ready as I'll ever be." Meredith said taking one more look at herself before grabbing her purse and grasping Derek's hand as he led her out the front door of the trailer. "Do you think it was bad of us not to let anyone know that we were back last night when we got here?" Meredith asked as they drove to the hospital. "I don't think so we didn't get home until 3 am I don't know how many people would appreciate a call that late or early however you want to look at it." Derek said smiling over at Meredith. "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her gaze at her antique wedding ring. "I was just admiring the most beautiful piece of jewelry in the world." Meredith said beaming back at Derek. Derek couldn't help but smile at himself. Things really were going to be alright.

Only about twenty minutes after leaving the trailer Derek was already pulling into his parking space at Seattle Grace Hospital. "Are you ready Dr. Shepard?" He asked looking over at Meredith. "Ready Dr. Shepard." She said happily as they climbed out of the car. As they walked in the front doors of Seattle Grace everyone's attention was immediately drawn to them. "What's going on?" Meredith whispered into Derek's ear. "I have no idea." He said looking around at all of the smiling faces just as confused as she was. "Let's go up and see the Cheif first." Derek said as they made their way to the elevator. "Sounds good to me." Meredith said as she stepped into the elevator remembering all of the good times they were used to having in there. "What's so funny?" Derek asked looking down at Meredith as she was smirking. "Nothing at all." She said before breaking out into a round of laughter. Derek just looked at her and shook his head. When they stepped off of the elevator they were met with the same sort of smiling faces. "I'm really having trouble figuring this out." Derek said looking around. "Me too." Meredith said in awe at all of the attention that they were receiving.

Richard was sitting at his desk signing papers when his assistant walked in, a big smile spread across her face. "What is it?" He asked not really looking up from what he was doing. "You have some people here who say that they have a meeting with you right now." She said. Richard looked up annoyed. "What I don't have a meeting right now." He said frustrated by the constant interruptions. "I think you really want to see them." She insisted. Webber looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Fine send them in." He said slamming down his pen. "Richard!" Derek and Meredith both said happily as they entered his office. Immediately he stood up, a wave of relief washing over him. "Meredith!" He said rushing up to her and engulfing her in a hug. "Nice to see you too Richard." Derek said mock hurt as he stood off to the side. "Oh I'm sorry good to see you too Derek." Richard choked out, unable to control his emotion. "What's wrong?" Meredith asked when she was finally released from his death grip. "Addison told us." Richard said looking over Meredith to see how healthy she looked. "Oh...does the whole hospital know?" Meredith asked. "That would explain all of the looks we got." Derek said in what he thought was realization. "No...no the whole hospital doesn't know, Addison, Miranda, and I are the only ones that know about the cholera, oh and the baby I think congratulations are in order!" Richard said smiling. "Thank You." Derek and Meredith said together as Derek came up protectively beside Meredith. "Well wait than what was with all of the looks?" Meredith asked back at square one in the category of confusion. "Honestly this hospital has been having a hard time without you two, your part of the family, and without you here life at Seattle Grace just wasn't the same." Richard said honestly. "Yeah they didn't have anything to gossp about." Meredith joked as all of them broke out into laughter. "We have one more thing." Derek said holding Meredith's left hand up. "Congratulations! When's the big day?" Webber said even happier than he was before. "It um...it's actually already happened." Derek said. "I'm officially Dr. Shepard." Meredith said happily as she put her hand back down. "Seriously I don't know how much more good news you two can spring on me." Richard said beaming just as proud as he would be if Meredith had been his own daughter. "Thank you." Derek said. Meredith just smiled and gave Richard another hug. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear before letting go. "Well I guess there is one more thing for us to do." Richard said. "What's that?" Derek asked. "Introduce Dr. Shepard to the rest of the hospital." Richard said smiling as he grabbed Meredith's hand and led the happy couple from his office.


End file.
